There Will Come Soft Rains
by Vayalin Whisper
Summary: 'Do you want to marry me' This sentence hung in the warm summer air for a few seconds until they both realized what Remus had just said. 3 one-shots featuring Tonks and Remus, written for the 'Of Weathers and Characteristics' Challenge
1. Cloudless - bubbly

**Written for I promise you that's challenge: Of Weathers and Characteristics**

**(.net/topic/44309/48899042/1/)**

**I will write 3 one-shots, one for each pair of weather and characteristic.**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop but I don't own the Harry Potter universe- if I would I wouldn't be here, writing stupid little fanfics...**

**Cloudless - bubbly**

It was a picture-book proposal, one with a cloudless sky, sunshine and a meadow with flowers. Only the circumstances were the ones of a horror movie, one with monsters, villains, death, blood, screaming and some tears.

When Remus Lupin was sitting on the very same flowery meadow that he would later propose on he wasn't thinking about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Or Dementors and giants. Or the second wizarding war. Or all those people that had died. The last one may seem ignorant however Remus really did deserve a break. He had never had an easy life but the past months had been extremely difficult for him. He had gone into hiding due to the prejudice against werewolves, doing missions for the Order, hardly getting any sleep- it certainly wasn't a vacation.

_Today I will get some peace and quiet_, he told himself and sat down under the willow. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. His thoughts drifted off...

He only noticed her when she accidentally stepped on a twig. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. Only one person would sneak up to him and give herself away by stepping on a twig. Nymphandora Tonks, clumsy as always.

Today she wore her hair short and black. She didn't speak as she sat down beside him and neither did he. For a while they were each lost in their own thought, staring into nowhere. Then, suddenly, Tonks started crying. Her whole body was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Remus didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like that, he had always only known her as a bubbly and happy girl. He was completely overwhelmed and just looked at her in confusion. Then he freed himself from his stupor and in asked

'What's wrong?', concern swinging in his voice. Tonks opened her mouth but, still crying, was unable to say anything. Remus bit his lip. _What have I gotten into again? _he asked himself.

In an attempt to comfort her he awkwardly stroked her back. Once she had calmed down a bit and seemed to be able to speak he asked her again what the problem was.

'What's wrong? Everything is wrong!' she sobbed, her voice high pitched. She didn't reassemble the cheerful and energetic Tonks in the least. 'People are dying! 5 attacks on Muggle-borns this week, 6 died and 3 are injured! Dementors everywhere, you gone on missions, Dumbledore dead! And you ask me what's wrong?' She let out a wail and started crying again.

'No, no, Nymphandora. I know that things aren't exactly good right now but we can't give up. If we all cry we won't be able to defeat Voldemort.' At the sound of Voldemort's name Tonks flinched. 'Oh, don't be stupid, you are an Auror, you should be able to say his name by now.' Remus resumed to stroke her back as the words sunk in.

'B-but everything s-seems s-so hopeless r-right now.' Tonks stammered and wiped her eyes with her hand. 'I just feel like we are d-drowning in death and sadness.' She sniffed.

'Tonks,' Remus said, using her preferred name on purpose, 'everything will be alright. And look, the sun is shining today. Just... forget about everything for a while and enjoy the moment. You deserve it.'

Tonks took a deep breath and turned to look at Remus. 'I am sorry.' she said, biting her lower lip. 'You must think that I am a stupid whiny girl now. Sorry.'

'No, it's okay. You know, sometimes I fell like crying too. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Remus replied, smiling. For a while they both didn't say anything.

Finally, breaking the silence, Tonks asked: 'Do you think blue or green suits me better?', pointing to her hair. Remus laughed and took her hands.

'I think that pink is the best. It perfectly reflects your personality; bubbly, witty, cheerful and a bit weird sometimes.' Tonks smiled, too, closed her eyes as if she was thinking very hard and a moment later her hair was bubblegum pink.

Later, when he tried to explain why he did it, he couldn't think of the reason. Maybe it was the magic of the moment, the knowledge that it might be the last day of his life, Tonks happy face, he didn't know it. He only remembered asking her the six words that would change his life forever.

'Do you want to marry me?' This sentence hung in the warm summer air for a few seconds until they both realized what Remus had just said. Tonks eyes widened.

'Really?' she whispered. Remus nodded. Then, without any warning whatsoever, she flung her arms around him.

'Yes, yes, yes!' she shrieked, her hair wildly changing it's colour- red, blue, green, orange, yellow, pink, red again- nearly strangling Remus.

Only when she had calmed down did their lips seal their future which they would now share.

**How did you like it? Please leave a review!**


	2. Foggy - crestfallen

**Foggy-crestfallen**

It was foggy and Remus Lupin pulled his shabbycoat closer around himself. He gripped his wand tightly, ready to pull it anytime, if it were necessary. The dementors were everywhere now, even breeding in the small muggle town where he lived with Tonks. Had lived, he corrected himself. There was that tiny voice in his head that tried to tell him to stay.

„You can't leave her, Remus, she's pregnant!" Damn it, that voice sounded too much like Tonks.

„But what if the child is... like me?" he tried to argue with himself.

„Running away won't change that."

„Maybe she'll have an abortion."

„You know that she'd never do that, even if you run away." Remus shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Arguing with himself never ended well. Where was he going to go now? He couldn't go to anyone from the Order. If they found out that he had left Tonks- No, better not finish that thought. Harry. He was going to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was a skilled wizard and they could do with his knowledge. And surely they'd understand that he couldn't stay with Tonks. He was only putting her into unnecessary danger.

As if to underline his miserable mood, it started to rain. Remus increased his pace. He had left her a letter explaining everything, hoping that she'd understand. But he knew she wouldn't. That was Tonks, so naïve, always finding a way out of everything. Except this. Suddenly he was thankful for the rain, as it made his tears less obvious.

It's not like this is a permanent thing, he told himself. But he knew that it was. Tonks wouldn't want him back, once she found out that he had left her. She'd hate him forever. He could still go back. Burn the letter and slip back into their shared bed. She'd never know. But she would. She knew him to well, she would see it in the way he would look at her, the way ke would kiss her, the way he would hold their child, once it was born.

Remus didn't want to think that far. Tonks was only a few weeks along, the child wouldn't be born for months. A lot could go wrong in that time. Maybe she miscarried. That was not that unlikely, especially if it really were a werewolf baby. He should be there for her, if she did, though... Remus thoughts kept going in circles. He started running, running away from Tonks, the baby, the problems, the future. Then he disapparated.


End file.
